Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-quinolinone derivatives of the following general fomula(I) useful in agriculture, especially as fungicides but also as insecticides and miticides. ##STR2## wherein, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are independently hydrogen, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, branched C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkylthio, NO.sub.2, CN, alkoxy carbonyl, phcnyl, substituted phenyl, phenoxy, substituted phenozxy, benzenesulfonyl, benzyl, substituted benzyl or morpholine;
R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, branched C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkyl. C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, benzyl or phenylthio methyl; and PA1 X is S(O)nR.sub.6, OR.sub.9 or NAB: PA1 n is 0 or 1: PA1 R.sub.6 is R.sub.7 or R.sub.8, and then R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, branched C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, benzyl or substituted benzyl, and R.sub.8 is phenyl, substituted phenyl, benzyl or substituted benzyl; PA1 R.sub.9 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkyl, branched C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl; PA1 A and B are combined together to fonn a saturated or unsaturated 5 or 6-membered cyclic ring or fused ring, optionally including a hetero atom selected from O or N, or optionally substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or carbocyclic ring including N atom, or one of A and B is H and the other is R.sub.10 or Z--Ar; and then, PA1 R.sub.10 is saturated or unsaturated C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, branched C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl optionally including a hetero atom selected from O, S or N or optionally substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, pyridyl, substituted pyridyl, pyrimidyl, or substituted pyrimidyl; PA1 Z is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl chain, optionally containing cyclopropylene ring, or optionally substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 hydroxyalkyl or or phenyl; and PA1 Ar is C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, optionally including a nitrogen atom, or pyridyl, substituted pyridyl, or a phenyl group of the following formula (II) ##STR3## wherein, R.sub.11, R.sub.12, R.sub.13, R.sub.14 and R.sub.15 are independently H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, branched C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, CN, NO.sub.2, NH.sub.2, or SO.sub.2 NH.sub.2.
wherein,
Description of the Prior Art
There is an acute need for new fungicities, insecticides, and miticides, because target pathogens are rapidly developing resistance to currently used pesticides. The development of resistance to some of the fungicides in current use, such as the triazoles, the benzimidazoles, the acylalanines, and the organophosphates and the insecticides, such as the carbamates, the organophosphates, and the pyrethroids, is well known. Therefore a need exists for new fungitides, insecticides, and miticides.